Interruptions
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Masaomi has finally gotten some time alone with Izaya, but the informant's work keeps getting in the way... Written for the Drrr Kink Meme. Yaoi. Izaya/Kida


Interruptions

Kida Masaomi signed in frustration. The bastard was on the phone again… They had been interrupted by that damn phone at least three times already. Why was it that just as things were getting heated, the damn phone would ring again and again, demanding Izaya's attention. He groaned. This phone was against him.

He could hear the click as Izaya pressed the button to end the call, before grinning to the blond with amusement.

"You know very well that I need to take those calls, Masaomi-kun."

Kida didn't answer. Instead he moved over to the informant who was sitting on the couch and straddled him, grinding together their members. Both of them shuddered at the pleasant sensations that shot trough their bodies. Kida leaned towards Izaya, before he started to lick and suck on his throat, enjoying the shivers that went trough the other's body.

He nipped lightly, before biting down on the now reddened flesh.

Izaya held back a moan. His whole body was beginning to burn with desire, and Masaomi's actions, didn't help any. He was amused by the other's frustration, but he wasn't complaining. Masaomi could be very sexy when he was too worked up. He would've loved playing with him some more, but his own need was beginning to take its toll on him. He moved his hand to the blond's neck and pulled him away from his throat.

Their eyes met for a second, then Izaya crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. It sent pleasure trough their veins, increasing their need for more. Without breaking the kiss, Izaya bucked up, casing Masaomi to throw his head back and let out a loud moan. He grinned smugly, and licked at the exposed throat before the other had the time to recover. Time to return the favor. Izaya expertly rolled his tongue before lightly sucking at the soft skin. When he moved away he was pleased by the darkening spot he had just left there. He kissed the blond again, letting his hand slip beneath the white shirt, finding a nipple and twisting it lightly.

Kida shivered at the sensations that the other was causing. He bit his lip, frustrated at the slow pace that had been set. He needed more, much more! He rolled his hips again, needing to feel more of that delicious friction between them. He looked at Izaya, amber eyes meeting darkened red. It was those red eyes. They held so many promises…And Masaomi shivered in excitement at the thought of it.

Izaya chuckled at what he was seeing in the other's eyes, Masaomi could be so easy to read at times…He just needed to get him a little bit more worked up and he would achieve his objective for the night… Why he had this uncanny obsession with seeing and gauging the blond's reactions, he could not fathom, but Izaya was never one to deny himself what he wanted. Now he wanted to see how Kida acted when he was extremely frustrated with need.

Their lips met again, and Izaya had just begun to remove the white piece of clothing before his red phone rang again…

_Perfect timing…_The informant thought with amusement removing his hands from Kida's person.

A groan of frustration drifted to Izaya's ears and he smirked in amusement. His hand moved to pick up the phone. He grabbed around, finally getting hold of the cause of the disturbance. He was getting a bit frustrated himself, but he wondered if Masaomi-kun would snap soon.

"Hello. Oh how have you been? Ye-!"

Izaya's breath hitched when Kida jerked his hips, grinding their members. He tried to focus his scattered thoughts on the client he was talking to. He would not be the one to give in first…That was for sure. He responded to Kida by jerking his own hips up, moving his hand to cover the boy's mouth, muffling the sound that threatened to come out. He grinned at the dark look the other was giving him before going back to the conversation.

-s, Kasumi-san, I have the information you requested. It-"

A soft tongue was licking his fingers. Izaya's eyes were drawn by the action. Kida had taken one of Izaya's fingers into his mouth and was sucking on it gently. Izaya's heart raced… Damn that little brat…What was he talking about again?

"-would be…delivered as we agreed."

Kida nipped at the finger, licking it in way that he knew would drive Izaya crazy. If the bastard was going to ignore him, then he would do as he wished. He was at the point of grabbing the phone and chucking it in a random direction. He slowly licked the finger, before taking another finger with the first one. He let his teeth slowly scrape the surface, enjoying the shudder that went trough the dark haired informant.

_Two can play at that game, Izaya-san._

Izaya shuddered in delight when he felt Kida's teeth brush his fingers. He focused on clearing his mind…He couldn't let the blond win. No. Definitely not… Izaya smirked, and let his free hand slip under Masaomi's shirt. The smirk widened when he could hear the sharp intake of breath that his action caused.

[_Hello? Orihara-san, are you there?_] Well that certainly snapped his attention back to the phone… Izaya continued, letting his annoyance show.

"Yes, Kasumi-san. I'll call you back for the time and place of the exchange…..Yes, goodbye."

With that he snapped the phone shut, cutting off the connection. He brought his full attention back to Kida. He could be so entertaining and devious. That was the reason Izaya loved to play with him. He slipped both his hands under the shirt, one hand finding a nipple and twisting it gently.

"Nghhh!" The moan was music to Izaya's ears. He grinded their members together again, before leaning to suck on the blond's neck again. His hand worked its way down the boy's pants, fumbling with the belt.

Masaomi watched as Izaya smirked at the groan that Masaomi couldn't hold in, even if he tried. The bastard had just managed to unbutton his pants and had slipped a hand inside. Finally his member was getting some much needed attention. Kida's hand moved to the back of Izaya's head, grabbing onto the black locks. He looked down on the red eyes that were filled with lust. The look that Izaya was giving him made his stomach twist in anticipation. He shivered in pleasure when the hand on his member began to move.

An annoyingly familiar sound broke trough their lust-filled haze again… Kida's eyes snapped and glared at the damn phone. This would not do…The damn thing had to die!

"Damn it!" Kida cursed loudly while Izaya just smirked at him with amusement.

The informant took the phone again and picked up, without even looking at the caller ID. He knew that this conversation would not last long, no matter who it was. Masaomi would not let it happen. Izaya was sure of this and it made him grin. The blond was finally at the point of snapping.

A fist grabbed the front of his shirt, but Izaya ignored it, bringing the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

His eyes locked with burning amber ones and Izaya smirked at the enraged blond above him. He could feel the fist tightening.

The bastard! That fucking bastard! He was feeling amused by Kida's frustration, wasn't he? Of course he was. Damn him! Masaomi grabbed Izaya by the shirt. He leaned forward and crushed their lips together. He could care less who was on the other side of the line. He let out a moan when Izaya's tongue entered his mouth and began to explore it. The sensations from the kiss made his hands tremble. His whole body was shivering from the intense feelings. He focused on the objective behind the kiss. Kida could see Izaya's lust – filled eyes were entirely focused on him. Kida titled his head to the side to allow the informant better access. The other took the opportunity and Masaomi could feel a hand at the back of his head, bringing them even closer to one another. Now! It was time to act!

Masaomi moved his free hand to take the phone from the informant's grip. As soon as the red annoyance was in his hand, Masaomi threw it at the nearest wall. A loud crash echoed in the room, followed by a clank as the pieces of the former phone scattered on the floor. It was music to Kida's ears…The damn thing had snapped in at least two parts. Finally Masaomi had his revenge! The thing would not be interrupting them anymore!

Izaya could almost hear the insane laughter that was going trough the blond's head and it made the informant chuckle. Kida could be so interesting… But now there were other things that demanded his attention. He acted quickly.

Before Kida knew what happened, Izaya had reversed their positions and he was being pressed into the couch by Izaya's warm body. His world spun as the informant furiously attacked his neck with intense licks, nips and bites. The blond's world was filled with intense pleasure as the other worked on his neck. Damn Izaya for knowing all of his sensitive spots… He breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart. A warm breath near his ear caused his body to tense, anticipation coercing trough him.

"I liked that phone, Masaomi–kun."

The whisper sent blood rushing right to Kida's erection. The way Izaya had said his name had almost made him cum on the spot. Kida still could not figure out how the informant could sound so erotic and sexy, but damn… And being a hormonal teenager certainly did _not_ help the situation. Kida moved his head to look up at Izaya, who had leaned back to observe him.

"It was getting in the way…" He mumbled, suddenly out of breath. Damn the bastard and the effect those magnetic red eyes had on him.

Izaya could hear the other mumble something under his breath, and while knowing exactly what Masaomi had said, the informant decided to get at least some amusement as a compensation for his broken phone. He leaned closer to the blond's ear and whispered again.

"What was that, Masaomi-kun? I did not quite catch it?"

The brunet licked his lips as he watched a delicious tremor go trough Kida's body, before the boy let out a strangled sound. He slowly licked the other's throat, leaving a slow trail on his jaw – line, before pulling back again. He smirked at the other's groan. Now the frustration was clearly evident in Kida's voice.

"It was interrupting every. Single. Damn. Time we got closer to the action."

Izaya's smirk widened.

"Oh? And what action might that be?"

Masaomi looked away from those burning eyes. He knew what the other wanted. A hand wrapped around his exposed member and gave a jerk. Damn! The bastard had to ask now? Kida's frustration was rising to its limits. Well if the bastard wanted a straight answer, then Masaomi would give him one!

"Izaya, fuck me!"

The scarlet eyes darkened even more if that was possible. Kida was giving him that sultry look, with that flushed face. Izaya's breath hitched and he could only repeat the words in his head. For some unknown reason they had affected him a lot more than predicted… Perhaps it was because he had actually taken Kida to the point of saying it. He engraved the moment into his memory, before leaning down to whisper in Kida's ear.

"As you wish."

After Izaya had said those words to him, Kida's world had become a blur of limbs, kisses, bites and mind-numbing pleasure. Somewhere along the way his vision cleared enough to see that he had lost all of his clothes and that Izaya was standing above him in his black silky boxers. Their eyes met for a second, before the stars before his eyes came back to life when his erection was engulfed into a warm mouth.

At one point he could feel himself being stretched, but the mouth on his cock had almost made him forget about the pain. Damn that bastard was so good at this! His pleasured haze was lifted when he felt Izaya's member enter him. Kida scratched the informant's back, eyes clutched tightly, pain evident on his features.

Izaya stopped, forcing himself to wait for the other to adjust. Something had made him put a real effort today, and the moaning mass that Masaomi had been before now almost made Izaya smirk. However, he focused on staying still, waiting for some sort of signal. Damn, this was pure torture! The soft, tight heat around him made him want to push deeper and deeper, until he could lose himself in the sensation. After an experimental roll of Masaomi's hips, Izaya saw the blond's nod and took it as his sign to continue. It was a good thing too, because he was not sure how much more he could have waited. He pulled out, before plunging back in.

Pants and moans filled the room, and Kida could only clutch at Izaya's back as the other was hitting that spot again and again and again.

"Ngh…Izaya!"

The man's name had become like a mantra. Kida moved his shaking hand between the two bodies and could only groan loudly when he began to jerk himself. Just a little bit more! Kida's vision was blurring from all the sensations that were coercing trough his body. He bit down on Izaya's shoulder to muffle a loud moan.

They continued their pace for a few more minutes before Kida reached completion, moaning the informant's name. Izaya could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and Kida tightening around him did not help his self-control. He stilled for moment, panting into Kida's ear, trying to hold on to the pleasure for a moment longer. After a few hard thrusts he felt his vision darkening and he was lost in sweet oblivion.

They were still for a few minutes, each trying to level their breathing. Just as Izaya pulled out of the blond, and was about to gather their scattered clothes from the floor another sound echoed in the room. Izaya, deciding to leave the clothes alone for now moved his attention to the phone that was on his desk.

Kida jerked up and turned his head towards the desk, before looking back at the informant with a dark glare.

"How many phones do you own, you bastard?"

His only reply was a smirk, accompanied by a chuckle as the informant went to pick up his call…


End file.
